Winter Symphony
by moonpower02
Summary: Music tells souls what is really going on. The night of the Chrismas party Harry left Luna there. What if something happened on his away back to the dorms after he over heard Snape and Draco talk. Sixth year AU. One Shot.


**Winter Symphony**

**by**

**Black Rose**

A fresh snow blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts. You could see the crescent moon shine, making the snow sparkle. A dark haired young man was walking back to his dorm. He had a lot on his mind; he'd just overheard two of the people he didn't like a lot talking about some kind of plan. As he glanced out at an open field, he saw someone with light blond hair. The person had on a grayish cloak; it was hard to see their face. He stopped to see where they were going.

The person walked with grace through the grounds, leaving. It was a female that was for sure. She wore a plain pure-white dress, which also had a bit of a sparkle to it when the moonlight hit it right. As the female walked, her dress seemed to blend right into the snow, as if it was part of it.

"_Luna_," he thought.

He knew that he'd left her at the party and knew that he should say he was sorry. He didn't know if it was Luna or not, though who else would walk in the middle of the night, in the cold, without a care in the world? The only thing that made him pause was that this person looked like she knew where she was going.

He nodded to himself, making up his mind. If it was Luna and he didn't tell her, he knew that he would feel even worse than if he just returned to his warm dorm, more likely running into his crush with her boyfriend.

"Well, it can't get any worse, right…" he told himself more than asked.

He headed in the direction the female had gone—which was right into the Forbidden Forest. As he walked he kept glancing around, just in case someone or something attacked him, but he felt it wouldn't be like that. As he was about to enter, he heard a hoot. He glanced up into a sea of stars and he could make out his snowy owl.

"Hedwig?" he asked nicely and held his hand out for her.

Hedwig landed elegantly on his upper arm and slowly moved up to his shoulder.

The two partners just looked at one another. Hedwig just bobbed her head as if saying, _are we going?_ Harry just smiled at her and nodded his head. He never could understand how she knew when he needed a friend, but she did, and he was grateful for it.

The two then started to follow the path the other person made through the snow. As they followed, Harry started to remember when he'd taken this very path just last year. This gave him a little more hope that the person they were following was indeed Luna.

It wasn't long before the two caught up to the person. She still had her cloak on. The young woman indeed was walking up to the group of Thestrals. Harry was about to call to the person when he felt something feathery rub his right cheek. He glanced at his snowy owl.

"Hedwig?" he asked quietly, wondering why she'd stopped him. She calmly brushed his wild hair with her beak. He let her do what she felt she should do and didn't stop her. So while his owl cleaned him up, he watched the young female gracefully walked up to one of the smaller leathery-winged horses.

It was a very stunning sight to behold. All the trees had snow on them and almost looked to be white themselves. There was a little opening here and there where the moon's light bled through, making everything shine from heaven. As the young woman moved, it was so calmly that you might think she was a ghost and would disappeared anytime now. The young woman slowly moved her hand in a gesture that she was friendly.

"It's alright, little one, I'm not here to hurt you…" spoke with a calming voice, but there was a hint of sadness. As she did, the little Thestral glanced back at its mother and then at the human female. The mother walked up to her child and looked into the young woman's eyes. The young woman smiled and slowly—to show she wasn't a threat—she moved her bare hand and removed the hood of her cloak.

Her long light blond hair fell down like waves of water. She smiled at the mother and child. Her eyes shone a little, but if you looked closer you could see longing in her silvery gray eyes. She again gestured with her hand to the mother this time that she wasn't going to hurt them. Slowly the mother Thestral moved her head so that the young woman's palm was touching its forehead.

The young woman smiled and petted its forehead slowly.

"Well at least _someone_ wants to be around me," she stated a little sadly, yet happy that the magical creature was enjoying the petting. As she did this she hummed a little to herself. She remembered a song that her mother sang one night as her mother waited for her father to return. She glanced up at the skyline of trees and could see a couple of stars. Harry watched and heard everything and some part of him was saddened by this because he knew that he had made her upset but another part of him couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

She was wearing the same dress, but it didn't seem to stand out like it did at the party. It was making her stand out alright, but in a way that showed her true beauty. He was about to say something when she sang something that kept him quiet.

Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today

Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star

But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me, but  
There's a hole within my soul

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish, then, for a chance to see  
Now all I need (desperately)

Is my star to come...

To say there wasn't one sound heard would be an understatement. Harry had to remove his glasses because he had tears in his green eyes. The young Thestral fell asleep peacefully next to its mother. While the other Thestrals just calmly watched, the young witch was watching the little patches of stars she could see through the icy, snow-covered trees.

Hedwig watched her owner and knew she needed to help him. She then took off and flew over to the blonde. She elegantly flew above the young witch and hooted softy to get her attention. Harry didn't know what to do, and he panicked when Hedwig flew over to his friend. He was about to call her back when he heard Luna start to talk.

"Hedwig, what are you doing out here? Harry would be very upset if something happened to you…" Luna asked calmly while, like Harry before, she held out her arm for the gorgeous snowy owl to land on. Elegant, like always, she landed on the blonde's arm and hooted at her.

She smiled at her. She always liked to watch Harry's owl fly because of how she stood out from the other owls in school. Luna slowly started to stroke her feathers. Hedwig was in heaven; she really liked this human.

Harry just smiled at the sight. He took a deep breath, and slowly walked up to them.

"You know, Luna, if we keep meeting here like this, people will start to think that we're a couple," he stated calmly and with a playful tone as he walked up next to them. He glanced at the family of Thestrals. He smiled at the sight. He glanced to his right to see Luna watching him with large silver-gray eyes.

He saw fear, worry, happiness, and wonder wash over her eyes before they flashed back to the dreamy-looking ones that she used at school. He just smiled at her and then glanced up into the trees. He knew that he wasn't any good with understanding young women and to try to understand Luna, well it was even harder.

He smiled to himself and he knew that he was starting to have feelings for this cute, odd witch. It was different than what he felt for Ginny; this was calming and it felt right. He didn't know if anything would happen between them or not but he was going to find out.

He knew she was still looking at him and he just smiled back at her. It was times like this that he knew there was hope and love in the world. The song she'd sung was like a symphony to his soul. He then took her free hand into his.

She glanced down at their joined hands and then back up to his green eyes. She saw worry, calmness, hope, and a deep look of being sorry, but not for her, but for what he'd done.

"Sorry," he stated softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Luna, for herself, just nodded her head. She didn't need to say anything because she knew that he meant it. She could see in the way that he was looking at her. She felt Harry's owl take off again, heading back in the direction of the school. The two looked into each other eyes, both looking for answers and finding some, but others that were confusing.

Harry shook his head a little. He turned with their hands still together.

"Come on; let's see if we can find that shooting star of yours," he stated nicely and calmly pulled her along.

Luna just smiled lovingly and followed him out of the forest, all the while thinking, "I just did."

**A/N- Ya just wanted everyone to know that the song was for **_**Lunar: Silver Star Story**_** "Luna's Boat Song." I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
